Eggs
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Raven wakes up to find an egg on her pillow. Soon Raven finds others with a mysterious message. What do they mean? And more importantly, who are they from? Late Easter Story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans Happy Easter everybody!!! Sorry this is late… I fell asleep while typing…lol.**

Raven woke up and turned to her side, her nose slightly touching a… colored egg? It was light blue, with a nice hint of violet stripes. Raven wondered who had put the egg there. Happy Easter was written on it in what Raven suspected to be orange food coloring. Strange as that was, there were odder places to hide an egg.

Such as her tea pot, closet, ditty bag, behind various books on her bookshelf, her cloak, and her back up shoes, which she never had to wear. The other Titans had found eggs around the Tower, hidden by a member of Titans East, as was tradition. A member of Titans West also went over to Titans East Tower. Both were transported by Kid Flash, who loved Easter.

None of the Titans seemed to have eggs specially delivered to them. Starfire and Robin gave each other a pink egg with a red heart on it. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged different chocolate eggs, and Beast Boy gave all his real eggs to everybody else. All day it bugged her… who sent the eggs?! This was as infuriating as the continuous arguments between Beast Boy and Cyborg on tofu or real meat.

Later that night, Raven lit candles, bathing her room in a calming candle light. The eggs, she noticed, had letters on them, done in yellow and black food coloring. Raven tried arranging the eggs multiple times. She noticed one egg had a picture on it… a picture of her mother. Worried, Raven raced to her desk, opened the drawer, and grabbed the picture in there. It was a picture of her mother, the only one Raven had. It was more than a picture; it was the only thing she had to remind her of her mother. Raven was about to place the picture back when she noticed an egg, colored in emerald and amethyst food coloring. In one swift movement, Raven gently picked up the egg and put the picture back, closing the drawer with her powers.

The egg was only decorated in the two colors. The colors gave her an idea of who delivered the eggs… after all, there was only one person in the Titans who was green. He loved playing pranks, but this didn't seem like one; he loved celebrating Easter. Raven then remembered the eggs with letters on them. One letter per egg, she had quite forgotten about that fact.

Resuming her detective work, Raven arranged the words a few more times. When she finally arranged the words into the only sentence that made any amount of sense, she gasped. _Will you go out with me?_ Raven's heart fluttered a little as she read and reread the sentence over and over again. Beast Boy was asking her out… on a date? He liked her… and she was happier than she'd ever been in her life. She had fallen head over heels for him. She loved him… and he loved her. Or so she hoped.

_He must have been planning this for a while, _Raven thought. Raven's lips formed a smile as she prepared her response. In the morning, she'd give her answer.

The next morning, Raven was up earlier than usual. She paced back and forth in the Common Room as she prepared for her answer. The common doors opened up around 10 A.M. and in stepped Beast Boy. "Good morning, Raven. Did you have a great Easter?" he asked, his fanged tooth flashing through his smile.

"Yes," was her only reply. She walked over to the kitchen and over to where Beast Boy was preparing an all tofu meal. "Garfield…" she whispered as she walked up behind him, "my answer is yes."

Beast Boy stiffened for a second before turning around. In an instant, Raven's lips were on his. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. "Friday at six?" Raven asked after their kiss.

"That'd be great," Garfield responded with enthusiasm. "I'm glad you liked Easter, Raven."

"I didn't like Easter, Garfield, I loved it," Raven said as she closed the distance between their lips…

**Hope ya'll enjoyed your Easter! Have a great day!**


End file.
